Three Magic Words
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: If it wasn't for Katie, Kendall and Logan may never have gotten together.


Author's Note: This was a present for Titled Heart and I hope you all like it! I just spent 10 hours on my feet at work so...not in the mood to make this fun. Sorry u.u I hope the fic makes up for it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If they were mine, I'd be very happy.

* * *

"You just wait Logan Mitchell, I'll get you back for this," Katie screamed at the newly improved non-zombie boy. Dr. Gustavo had finally figured out how to keep us normal instead of us reverting back to our supernatural selves after five minutes. I cringed at my sister's scream but couldn't help the smirk that came to my face seeing Logan run out of her room, eyes wide in fear.

"What'd you do," I questioned, smiling at the other boy.

He panted slightly, still not used to having all his limbs survive a run. "I accidentally tripped over her game's power cord and she lost all her progress," he confessed embarrassed.

My eyes widened. "Oh you're in for it. Last time Carlos did that he woke up with his head upside down."

Logan cringed at the idea. "I thought I was done worrying about having my head on correctly."

I chuckled and moved towards him, petting his hair like a puppy. "I got a date with Jo, so just try and apologize to Katie with ice cream and cookies." He pouted, jutting out his lower lip.

"You're just gonna leave me here unprotected from your sister?"

I examined him, doing my best to ignore how adorable he was. "Pretty much," I smirked. Once again ignoring his sighs, I left hoping he'd at least be alive when I got back.

xoxo

I growled as I entered the apartment. Jo had broken up with me! Apparently her vampire co-star was better than a normal boy. It was bull—

"Bark!"

My eyebrow arched as my eyes narrowed. "Lightening," I asked, scanning the room for the older dog.

"Bark bark bark!"

My eyes landed on a small yorki with gravity defying hair that stuck out at all angles. "Hey little guy who do you belong to," I smiled, kneeling down to pet the small dog as he jumped onto my lap and pawed at my leg for attention.

"He's yours," James smirked as he watched me from the stool in front of the bar of the kitchen.

"Excuse me," I looked up from the dog, whose brown eyes looked creepily familiar, to the pretty boy of our band.

"He belongs to you," James said slowly, enunciating every word. "Think of him as an early birthday present from Katie."

My eyes widened and I looked back at the dog, who nodded, and then up to James.

"Bingo," he smirked.

"Logan!" Carlos came running into the room. "I found a ball, wanna play?" He held a yellow squeaky toy in front of him, showing it to the dog…er…Logan.

Logan shook his head and growled, pawing at my leg again. I stared at him and he stared back.

"Logie," I questioned. He nodded and sat up on his hind legs, pawing at my chest. "I…are you….really?" I was at a loss for words. Logan, my best friend, had been turned into an adorable little yappy dog.

"Bark bark bark," he said, putting both his paws on my chest as he stared at me.

"What," I questioned, glancing to James.

"Like I speak dog," he huffed. "You used to be a werewolf shouldn't you know what the hell he's saying?"

"He's trying to let you know how to break the spell," Carlos grinned, kneeling in front of me and petting Logan's back.

"How do you know that," I asked staring at him.

"Well if you were turned into a dog wouldn't you try and tell people how to fix it," Carlos looked up at me innocently. Sometimes he was a genius.

"Rrrruff," Logan half growled pawing harder at my chest. My eyes drifted down to meet his again.

"What is it boy," I asked rubbing his head lightly. He growled at my Lassie reference and leaned into my touch. "Where's Katie?"

"Left with your mom a few hours ago, before we figured out Logan was a dog," James answered, sipping from his water bottle.

"It took you a few _hours_ to figure out Logan was a dog? What the hell were you doing?"

"We were very busy," he smirked glancing at Carlos.

Logan whimpered and hid his face in my stomach. "Aw you poor guy you saw it didn't you?" He nodded and I held him softly, petting his fur lightly. "It'll be ok we'll get them back for it."

"Can I see him for a second," Carlos asked, trying to grab Logan from me. Logan growled and barked at him, climbing on me and clinging to my shoulder as he glared back at Carlos. "Oh come on! I didn't drop you on purpose!"

"You dropped him," I asked in shock, holding him protectively. Carlos pouted at me. "What happened?"

"It was James' fault," he whined, pointing at the taller teen.

"It's not my fault you decided to pick up the dog when I wanted to kiss your neck," he smirked, swirling the water in the bottle he held.

Carlos blushed and looked back at Logan. "I'm sorry Logan…can I please play with you?"

Logan sighed and whined in annoyance. "I don't think he wants to play Carlos," I said gently, petting Logan's back carefully.

"But!"

"He's tired, or hungry…or maybe he has to pee…but he doesn't want to play. Go play with James," I smirked. "He said he wanted to play Monopoly."

"I did-," James began glaring.

"Awesome!" Carlos jumped up and ran to James, grabbing his hand and pulling him to their room. I watched them leave before moving to scratch Logie behind his ear.

"I don't know how to change you back buddy," I whispered, moving him to sit in my lap so I could meet his eyes. "I mean, roaming Katie's room is really dangerous…can you give me a hint?"

Logan barked and pounced on me, his paws on my chest as he stared deep into my eyes. I stared back confused.

"I have no idea what you're trying to tell me," I said sadly petting his head. "Usually I'm really good at reading you…but without your facial movements I can't tell." He whimpered and moved his paws off my chest to snuggle his head into me instead. "I know it sucks being a dog when you just became a normal guy but don't worry I'll figure this out Logie."

He sighed and pushed away from me, looked at me, then looked at the sofa and back at me.

"You wanna sit on the sofa," I asked, smiling at just how cute a dog version of Logan was. His tail wagged and he barked. I took it as a yes and picked him up, moving to sit with him on the sofa. He jumped onto my lap and pressed his paws hard into my chest. "You know just cause you're tiny it doesn't mean you can molest me like this."

He growled and pushed harder against my chest. "What the hell," I asked holding my hands up wanting an explanation. He barked, looked at the pillow on the sofa and then at me then to the pillow.

"….You want a pillow?"

"Rrruff!"

"You want me to lay down…?"

He nodded and wagged his tail. I sighed and did as the dog wanted. "You're an annoying little mutt you know that," I mumbled. Once I was comfortable he curled up next to me and snuggled into my side, resting his head on my arm and closed his eyes. "Are you serious? You couldn't use the actual pillow?"

He growled at me and I sighed, running my hand over his back to calm him down more. "Alright, we'll nap. Becoming a dog has made you lazy, I hope you know that."

He did this weird cough thing I can only assume was a laugh, then sighed and closed his eyes. I smiled at him and closed my eyes too, letting my hand draw random patterns into his back.

…

A soft whimpering woke me up as someone pawed at my face. I groaned and turned my head away. Suddenly there was a loud bark in my ear. I gasped and jumped up, holding Logan close to me on instinct. There was a softer bark coming from the boy turned dog in my arms.

"What," I sighed.

He whimpered, looked at the bathroom and then looked at me.

"Oh come on! Can't you hold it till you're changed back?"

He whimpered more and looked down. I sighed, "Sorry…you'll have to go outside." He nodded and I carried him out to the Palm Woods Park.

Logan was absolutely adorable. He sniffed, shook his head and sneezed to get the smell out of his nose, walked around a lot, and finally settled on hiding behind a bush and going. I did my best not to laugh. I knew it wasn't just dog Logan that was cute, it was Logan in general. I thought he was always adorable and sometimes I even wanted to kiss his cheek because of how freaking cute the boy was. I mean really, he cannot be real. How the hell can someone so adorable exist?

"Bark!"

I looked down and smiled at Logie who wagged his tail at me. I went to pick him up but he dodged me and wagged his tail. I smirked. "Are you really trying to get me to chase you?"

He nodded and barked leaning down on his front legs and sticking his tail in the air wagging it.

I laughed and took a step towards him. He bounced back and barked at me again. Grinning I took another big step to him. He pounced to the left and stared at me, smiling. Then I ran for him. He hopped and ran from me, going faster than I thought the little breed could go. He hid behind a tree and peaked out at me from the side. I smirked and ran at him. He doubled back the way he came and ran to another tree, doing the same thing.

I pretended to ignore him, moving away from him. He growled and ran up to me, pouncing and hitting the back of my calf, before he could run off I spun, bent down and grabbed him. He wiggled a bit but when I brought him in to my chest and held him in a hug he stopped struggling and just wagged his tail, panting.

"You really are the most adorable boy that ever lived I hope you know that."

He did that weird cough thing and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Let's head back inside," I smiled petting his back and carrying him back to the apartment.

…

"Why can't you just change him back," I whined to my mom holding the puppy boy to her face. "I don't know how to break Katie's spell!" Logan whimpered at my mom.

"I'm sorry but I kind of agree with the spell Katie did. And you are the only one who can break it sweetie. Try and focus, Logan's been trying to tell you since you got home," she smiled and moved back to her pot, stirring in another snake tail.

I sighed and moved with Logan to my room, laying on the bed and putting him on my chest. He huffed in annoyance and laid down, his head on his paws. "What," I asked.

He stared at me and looked away. He was annoyed at not being able to get his point across.

"God I wish you could talk," I mumbled, moving my hand to pet him. "I miss being able to talk to you…you always helped me figure things out. I need you."

He whimpered and turned his head into my hand, nuzzling it with his cool nose.

I smiled and scratched under his chin. "Part of me wants you to stay like this though…you're the cutest dog that ever lived dude…really go look at yourself. People die of cavities when they see you."

He huffed and glared at me but his tail wagged, I think if he was human he'd be doing the half frown half smile. God I missed that. I sighed and watched him snuggle into me. "You know," I began feeling more comfortable telling a dog Logan my secrets than a regular one. "I love your smile."

Logan froze and tilted his head at me, leaning forward slightly like he was excited to hear me go on. "It makes me happy," I continued. "It always has. When I'm down I just need to see you smile and it picks me back up. I miss that…Jo broke up with me you know. She likes monsters…not normal boys." He growled in annoyance. "I know, it's a bitch thing to do but it doesn't matter. I still have you right?"

He barked and wagged his tail.

I chuckled and scratched behind his ear. "I knew I could always count on you Logie." I smiled and ruffled his hair. He growled slightly but he was smiling. His smile fell as he stared at me; suddenly he was up and crawling further up on my chest till he had his paws were on my cheeks. We stared at each other for a few minutes before he slowly leaned down and licked my chin. My eyebrow arched as I watched him.

"Logie what're you doing," I smiled confused. I mean in movies that's how dogs kiss. So…was he kissing me to make me feel better? And I hope he didn't expect me to kiss back cause…you know…dude's a dog.

He stared at me again; trying desperately for me to see whatever it was he wanted to tell me. He moved again, licking my cheek. Yeah, he was definitely kissing me. Logan was kissing my cheek. Logan, my best friend, was kissing my cheek. I stared at him, feeling my heart race slightly at the idea of Logan (in boy form of course cause I may have kinks but dog sex isn't one of them) kissing my cheek. The idea of him being mine and me being able to kiss him…made my skin hot. I furrowed my eyebrows. Where the hell did that come from?

Logan pawed at my cheek gently, careful not to scratch me with his nails.

I stared into his eyes and my eyes widened. There it was, there was my Logie. Behind all that fur, I could still see his face and still see the way his eyes looked so deep that I'd swear he was reading my thoughts.

"When did I fall in love with you," I mumbled earning his wide gaze on me. He gave a high pitched bark and pawed at my chest. "Logie? What's wrong?"

He barked again and licked my cheek and then looked at me.

"I love you," I asked, taking a stab at what he wanted to hear. Suddenly there was a big cloud of purple smoke and a heavy weight was on me. I coughed as the air left me but couldn't help and smile. There he was, a normal boy again, sitting on my chest and grinning so wide at me I thought his face might break.

"You said it," he whispered, and I had never known just how much I loved his voice. "You fixed me."

I grinned and reached my hand up, petting his cheek. "I'm so glad I don't have to take you outside to pee anymore," I smirked.

He laughed and my grin widened at the noise. He smiled at me and moved down a bit so he was straddling my hips, getting more comfortable. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I chuckled and turned my face, stealing our first kiss.

He smiled and kissed me back his hand coming up to cup my cheek. My hands went to his hips as I held him there. He pulled away and smiled resting his forehead against mine. "I love you," he whispered to me. I chuckled softly and held him closer. I owed Katie so much for this.


End file.
